digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zanmon
Zanmon is the Digimon partner of Kyle Denton. Appearance Zanmon is a female, human looking Digimon who has a light olive complexion. She has long black hair and her eyes are honey colored. Zanmon appears to be physically 15 years old and is slightly taller than Kyle. She wears a white v-neck shirt that has a black along the bottom with rolled up sleeve, black pants and shoes, and has a black belt with a sheath for her plain, metallic grey, 60cm (1'9") Katana attached to her waist. Personality Zanmon is a kind and caring individual despite being a Virus Type Digimon, and is confident in her abilities as a fighter, but does have a noticeable lack of confidence when her nature is brought up due to being uncomfortable with her status as the only Virus type among a group of Vaccine and Data type Digimon. She also has feelings of self-doubt regarding her place among the group due to this, and only after the group traveled to the continent of Server and reassured Zanmon that they didn't care about such a thing did she finally start to overcome those feelings. Zanmon is like her partner in that she provides emotional support to others in their times of need. Among her fellow digimon she feels this is her responsibility due to being the only Rookie-level among them. Biography When the DigiDestined appeared in the digital world Zanmon was the only one among the Chosen Digimon to already be at her Rookie state when meeting her partner, and when meeting the other DigiDestined she was briefly thought to be yet another human drawn into the digital world. Other Forms KidZanmon Zanmon briefly regressed back to this state after becoming TensaZanmon for the first time and appeared as a 4-year-old version of her Rookie state with a wooden training sword that is too large for her body. * Botched'' ''Stick Smack: KidZanmon tries to smack her enemy with her wooden training sword, but loses her balance and falls over. * Stick Smack: KidZanmon successfully smacks her opponent without losing her balance. DualZanmon In her Champion form DualZanmon she seems to become 20 years old and gains a black, flowing coat over her normal clothing to wear and an additional Katana to use. * Single Severing: DualZanmon performs an extremely fast and powerful sword strike after surrounding one of her Katanas with energy. * Double Severing: DualZanmon surrounds her two Katanas with blue energy before swinging both at her opponent, fuses them into a large, cross-shaped blast of energy which explodes upon contact with her target. MoonZanmon In her Ultimate form, she appears to be around 30 years old, and the blades from MoonZanmon's Champion form fuse into a single plain sword and turn pure black. Her coat also becomes more form fitting than before and gains a half moon on the back which represents the Crest of Darkness. * Moon Severing: MoonZanmon surrounds her blade with a dark blue energy, which can be used as a wave of energy, or stabbed into her enemy before bringing her sword upwards, creating a wave of energy to travel up their bodies and cause a great deal of damage. TensaZanmon In her Mega form TensaZanmon gains black wraparound shades, her v-neck replaced with thick bandages around her entire torso, and her black coat turns into a slightly unzipped black jacket. TensaZanmon's blade changes greatly from the appearance it had while she was MoonZanmon, and becomes longer and thicker, nearing 3 feet in length and 6 inches in width, it is also pure black appearance. * Heavenly Severing: TensaZanmon sends a massive, powerful wave a black energy at her opponent, which explodes upon impact and causes incredible damage to Ultimate Level Digimon. Against fellow Mega-level Digimon, the attack is powerful enough that most try to avoid it if possible. ShiningZanmon Kyle and Zanmon can DNA Digivolve to become ShiningZanmon, the combined entity uses Kyle's body and gender along with Zanmon's long hair with her hair color and her outfit as TensaZanmon. The blade also becomes thinner than before, only slightly thicker than a normal Katana but almost unbreakable. When fused Zanmon and Kyle could feel and hear the other's emotions and thoughts as if they were their own, and while the link can be lessened in order to hide one's thoughts from the other they will know this is occurring. They also know everything about each other's feelings and their past. * Mega Swipe: SaigoZanmon simply swings their sword with the air pressure that results being powerful enough to injure Mega Level Digimon. * Preparation for the End: SaigoZanmon uses this technique to focus their power, losing the coat and shirt while having bandages coating their chest. While using this technique, ShiningZanmon has wisps of darkness and particles of stardust emanating from them. * The End: Zanmon and Kyle summon up all of their power into one final, unstoppable, and all-powerful attack, but the consequences of utilizing this attack are immeasurable. Trivia Zanmon's powers and evolved names are based on Bleach's Zanpakutou spirit Zangetsu, while her appearance was based on, with some differences, Blake Belladona from RWBY. Category:Virus Digimon Category:Fan Digimon